


Conceive

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Babies, Baby Showers, Body Worship, Cravings, Fluff, Impregnation, Kissing, Knock Up Yuuri Week, Labor-Inducing Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting (cleaning), Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn, libido, lots of fluff, more tooth rotting fluff, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Knock Yuuri Up Week - Each day will be it's own chapter - Updated each day.Day 1: Planning and Announcement | ImpregnationDay 2 : Cravings | LibidoDay 3 : Maternity Clothes | RoleplayDay 4 : FREE DAYDay 5 : Pampering | Body WorshipDay 6 : Breastfeeding | Lactation KinkDay 7 : Labor | Labor-Inducing SexDay 8 : I am adding a bonus day to this!!!





	1. Planning and Announcement | Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

> Something about my Omega Verse-- There are brief mentionings of Vision changing. When mates are near one another, their visions are hued in pinks and red. It shows levels of lust or comfort. I have only dipped my toe into Omega Verse, and this was something I did in a one shot people really enjoyed, so it just kind of goes with my verse here!

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned out, turning over in their bed. His body was sweaty and while his head swam. 

It was too early for his heat to come, months too early. Opening his eyes, the room was dark, but he knew if the lights were on, his vision would be swimming red. Even being turned on and near his mate, his vision turned deeper red during heat.

The blankets scratched at his skin as he kicked them away. He was only wearing Victor’s shirt and his underwear, but the way it clung to his skin, made him feel damp and uncomfortable. Groaning as he turned over, he could smell Victor next to him, nuzzling into his neck, Yuuri breathed in the familiar scent, feeling the wetness between his legs increase with each kiss to Victor’s neck.

It was the middle of the night, and Victor was silently snoring next to him. Little whimpers against Victor’s neck start to wake Victor as his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s overly warm body. 

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered out. 

Yuuri was too busy nuzzling into Victor’s neck, breathing him in, needing him. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. 

“What’s wrong baby? Why are you so warm?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri took Victor’s hand, leading in down his back, to wear his underwear was soaked through. Victor gasped as his hand dipped below his waist band, feeling the slick where it had built up, coating Yuuri’s bottom. 

“Baby, are you in heat?” Victor asked as he moved to turn on the small lamp on the bed. 

Yuuri nodded against Victor’s neck, noticing his vision was completely red with the lamp on. Whimpering and rolling his body against Victor’s. He needed his alpha more than anything right now.

“It is too early,” Victor breathed out as he tipped Yuuri’s chin to his. 

Yuuri’s face was flushed, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead. Taking his hands, Victor peeled the shirt off of Yuuri’s body. He knew it would be uncomfortable on Yuuri, clinging to him the way it was. The pheromones coming off Yuuri were intoxicating and Victor did not even pay attention to the room painted in a dark hue of crimson around him. He was use to the affects his mate had on him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined out as he started to climb on top of him. 

Yuuri was overly needy when he was in heat. He could never get close enough to Victor. Grabbing at him, kissing him, never letting him go. Victor could smell how strong his scent was and moaned as Yuuri’s body moved on his. 

Victor’s fingers dug into Yuuri’s hip, holding him steady as he would wiggle and move till he got what he wanted-- no what he  _ needed _ from his alpha. 

Capturing his alpha lips, Yuuri kissed him, rolling his hips over Victor’s, feeling how Victor’s cock started to swell against his already hard cock. Yuuri whimpered more, it was not enough. He could hear Victor chuckle as they kissed. 

“Oh Yuuri, if you knew how cute you were like this,” Victor said as he sat up and slowly laid Yuuri down on his back. 

Fingers pressing into his hips had Yuuri whining and wiggling under Victor. As Victor pulled his underwear down, Yuuri spread his legs, begging his alpha to enter and knot him. This had hit Yuuri so suddenly, and hit him hard. He usually tracked and knew when his heats would come, and this was too soon. Yuuri could not think of that now, worry over how soon it came-- his mind was on his alpha. Victor only was in sleep pants, and he had to watch as Victor slid them off his hips, and down his legs. 

Whining and whimpering more, Yuuri needed him so badly. Reaching his hand out, Yuuri was almost in tears by the time Victor moved to the bed and settled his body on his. The feeling of Victor pressed onto him only soothed him so much, it was not enough. 

“Shhhh, baby,” Victor cooed as he brushed Yuuri’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “You are so flushed and smell so good.” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri sobbed. 

Victor started to kiss at Yuuri’s neck, more moans as his legs wrapped around his alpha, holding him tightly to him. Yuuri continued to whine and want his alpha as Victor did everything but give him what he wanted. Yuuri rolled his hips up, brushing their cocks together and the rumble in Victor’s chest vibrating through him. 

The moment Victor entered him, Yuuri cried out and came all over his stomach. He felt so full and his omega was purring having his alpha inside of him. Victor would roll his hips, slowly pulling out of Yuuri then pushing back in, making sure Yuuri felt every part of him as he did so. Each push was brushing Yuuri’s prostate as Victor continue to love his omega. 

Teeth on his neck and Yuuri screamed out. Victor was biting down where his neck was swollen and sensitive. It hurt, but felt so amazing. Yuuri clawed at Victor’s back as his hips moved, their bodies joined. Teeth never leaving Yuuri’s neck, he could feel the knot as it swelled inside of him. 

Gasping, unable to catch his breath, he felt each hard push of Victor’s seed filling him. Both of them were breathing hard as they were firmly locked together, Victor finally letting off his neck to kiss him. 

They were in for a long night. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t two weeks later, every morning Yuuri woke up, at the first smell of coffee he was running and throwing up. His face was clammy was he dry heaved for ten minutes. Victor was worried and brought him some water. 

“Baby, you ok?” Victor asked, sitting on the edge of the tub, rubbing Yuuri’s back. 

Yuuri could only shake his head before resting on Victor’s thighs. His stomach was rolling and he felt like he was going to throw up again. Victor held the glass of water to Yuuri’s lips as he sipped slowly. 

It wasn’t minutes later he was heaving again while Victor held a cold cloth to the back of his neck. Yuuri was crying as he heaved. There was nothing in his stomach to come up and all he felt like was happening was his stomach twisting and his eyes bulging. 

When he felt everything had stopped, Victor took him to bed, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. 

“You smell different… softer,” Victor whispered as he rubbed Yuuri’s hair off his forehead.  
  


* * *

 

“I can’t keep doing this Vitya…” Yuuri whined. “Every morning I am throwing up and I’m losing weight!” 

It had been two more weeks. Every morning Yuuri was running to the bathroom, heaving and crying as Victor held a cloth to his neck and sat with him. 

Victor had his suspicions, but he did not want to say anything to Yuuri. He could tell by the change in Yuuri’s scent, he knew his husband was pregnant. Seeing him like this, weak and shaking after throwing up just tore at his heart. His body was doing so much, and all Victor could do was hold him and love him.

He had bought ginger tea for Yuuri and kept him off the ice for the time being. Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, Victor breathed him in again. He knew Yuuri smelt amazing normally, but this… this was addicting. 

“You’ll be fine baby,” Victor said as he rubbed Yuuri’s back. “Let me go make you some tea.” 

He had not told Yuuri he had bought a pregnancy test for him. Now was not the time, after he calmed down and was able to hold the tea in his stomach, he could approach the subject. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Cravings | Libido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two - Cravings | Libido

“I’m telling you Vitya… If I could eat ice cream as I rode you, my life would be perfect,” Yuuri said as he smiled over at Victor. He had gotten use to his vision just staying a deep pink around the edges, especially with Victor so near to him all the time.

They were on the couch-- Yuuri wore one of Victor’s sweater and his own boxers while he ate at another bowl of ice cream. Victor was not sure how he was going to keep up with this. Yuuri’s stamina seemed to only increase with each crazy craving he had. Tonight it was pistachio ice cream as he sipped chai tea. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s feet, watching him almost hum around the spoon in his mouth.

He knew he would have an hour or so before Yuuri would be climbing in his lap, rolling his hips against him. It was hard to say no to Yuuri as it was, knowing he was pregnant with his children (they found out they were having twins), there was nothing he wouldn’t give his husband.

“You said there is more ice cream, right?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course, baby,” Victor said.

He had learned early on, when Yuuri had a craving, he would have another one shortly after. So whenever he requested something, Victor bought back ups. Yuuri sat his bowl down then lifted up the sweater of Victor’s he was wearing, rubbing at his belly.

“I think they liked that,” Yuuri said.

“Are they moving around?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded. Victor moved his hand over where Yuuri’s stomach was starting to swell. He had yet to really gain weight, so Victor felt as it was still tight, though the bulge was small, Victor loved to rub where it was starting to show.

He could feel the movement in Yuuri’s stomach and had to smile. He had put babies in there, it made him only want to love Yuuri more for carrying them. Moving Yuuri’s feet, Victor settled himself next to Yuuri on the couch, his head above where that belly was swollen.

Knowing their life would fully change, Victor was not scared, he was excited. They had created life and as he laid there, his hands never left the swollen stomach of his husband.

 

* * *

 

“It hurts my back,” Yuuri said as he sat up in bed.

Victor grabbed some pillows and positioned them under Yuuri’s hips. Wiggling his hips, Yuuri found a position that was more comfortable. He hated how when they got to kissing, he could not pull Victor on top of him, feel his weight as it covered his body. They had to be careful the pressure on his stomach, especially having two babies in there.

Running his hands down his body, his belly was only swelling more and more everyday. Any muscle definition was now gone, though he stayed active.

Victor leaned over, kissing Yuuri deeply. He stayed on his hands so he did not press down on Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri found his legs wrapped around Victor, only wanting him closer.

“Baby, you’re going to hurt them,” Victor chuckled as Yuuri groaned.

He was so hard, and needing Victor in him. Groaning as Victor lifted off him, pulling Yuuri’s ankles and resting them on his shoulder. Yuuri giggled as Victor kissed his ankle, but the giggles quickly changed as he felt the pressure at his entrance.

Wiggling more, Yuuri wanted nothing more than his alpha to enter him. As Victor pressed more at him, Yuuri whined and though Victor was about to enter him, wanted him closer, but Victor held at his shins, holding him steady as he pushed into Yuuri.

“Vitya!” Yuuri begged.

Victor was teasing him, the way he always did. Moving too slow, not thrusting into the him the way he wanted, the way he craved. Yuuri tried to press his hips up, but Victor was only holding himself back as he kissed at his ankle again.

“Yuuri, so impatient,” Victor said as he pressed in slowly, then pulled back out.

Yuuri whined, lately he could not get enough of his alpha. His omega only craving him more and more each day. Most morning he woke up to full red visions, his cock hard and wanting his mate. Even later in the morning, and random session in the afternoon. It was never enough.

Victor was moving so slow and Yuuri’s body only wanted more. He had already had Victor twice that day, and still wanted more.

“Please!” Yuuri said as he looked up into the blue eyes of his husbands, his children’s father.

As Victor saw how pitiful Yuuri’s face was, his eyes pleading with him, a finger hooked in his own mouth, Victor pulled slowly out, then slammed back in. Yuuri roared, and begged for more. Victor was use to Yuuri’s stamina by now, but this was something completely different. The more he fucked into his husband, the more Yuuri begged for him. He wanted to be careful due to the babies, but Yuuri only demanded he go harder and faster.

He could feel how tight Yuuri clenched around him in each thrust, so warm and so wet. Victor kissed his ankle again, slamming his hips into him.

When he knew he was getting close, Victor pulled out and rolled Yuuri to his side. He wanted them comfortable and he wanted his omega protected and safe. Sliding back into Yuuri, Victor held him close as he thrusted a few more times, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s leaking cock, feeling him cum and clench around his cock. Moaning out, Victor felt his orgasm wash over him as his cock swelled, knotting.

“I love you so much,” Victor said as Yuuri turned his head to kiss him. They were at a weird angle, but he would give his omega whatever he wanted.

 

* * *

 

“You want to walk down to the grocer with me?” Victor asked as he went to get their shoes.

“Yes! I am craving something, but I don’t know what,” Yuuri said.

Victor could only smile as he knew they would come home with way too much food, again. It was hard to say no though. The way Yuuri’s face lit up with each new exciting craving he had, Victor just wanted to see him smile.

Pomegranates were the thing this trip. Yuuri had seen them and almost ran over to them-- his smile lighting up the small little store they were in. Victor smiled and put a few in their basket as Yuuri kissed his cheek, lopping his arm with him.

It seemed he was also craving beef, celery, cheese and scones. Victor shook his head. They had way too much food, but Yuuri was still being active, and he had two babies he was growing. Their doctor said Yuuri was developing perfectly, and just don’t over exert himself. He tried to keep Yuuri off the ice, but Yuuri said he was born for this and even though he didn’t do jumps, he did laps and different footwork.

Plus it kept them together everyday.

Though Victor had to laugh the most when they were on a easy morning jog, and they passed by a bakery. When he turned, he saw the backend of his husband walking into the bakery, drooling over the display of pastries.

Victor knew the jog was over at that point. Getting them tea and pastries, they sat at a window booth and he smiled the way Yuuri hummed around pastry.

He loved Yuuri more than anything, but having Yuuri carry his babies, only made him smile and love him even more. There was a new glow to Yuuri, his smile was different. It made Victor feel proud and strong, knowing they were making a family, bringing life into the world. He could only imagine how much Yuuri would love his babies. Reaching across the table, he took Yuuri’s hand and held it. No, they could easily skip their jog today, if it only meant to see Yuuri smile at him the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas for DAY 4 - Free Day! I've got all other prompts covered... Free day? (thinks) any ideas? Thank you so much for reading my happy little pregnancy story! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Maternity Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Maternity Clothes | Roleplay

“I went to the fat people section and got you some leggings,” Yuri said as he threw a bag at Yuuri. 

“Yurio! I need maternity clothes! Not leggings!” Yuuri said. 

“Just try them, buta!” Yuri spit out. 

“Ah! Koneko-chan! Good to see you!” Victor said as he came out the back room, then seeing Yuuri pout looked at them both. “What is going on?” 

“Yurio got me leggings,” Yuuri said. 

Victor was still confused and looked over to Yuri, who only shrugged at him. Most days Yuuri was happy and glowing, today he looked on the verge of tears. Sitting next to Yuuri, Victor put his arm around him, hugging him close and kissing his head. He smelled so soft and wonderful, even when he was upset. Whatever the pregnancy was doing to his pheromones, Victor could not resist. Glaring back over at Yuri, he saw him on his phone and ignoring them. 

“What did you do, Yurio?” Victor asked. 

“I brought him some damn clothes,” Yuri said.

“He said he went to the fat people section,” Yuuri sniffled out, a tear falling down his cheek. 

“Oh baby, no no no!” Victor said as he cradled Yuuri to his side, glaring at Yuri. 

“What else is the bloated pig suppose to wear?” Yuri asked. 

“Maternity clothes!” Victor spit out. 

“And how am I supposed to know this? Yuuri said his clothes didn’t fit and your’s were too big!” Yuri said shrugging his shoulders. 

Victor hugged Yuuri to him, noticing how his clothes did hang wrong off of him. It was cute to see Yuuri walk around in his sweaters, the way they hung off his shoulders. Usually he was just in underwear at home, but going out had become a problem. He wore leggings usually, but they were getting tight over his stomach and uncomfortable when he pulled them under his growing belly. 

Squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder, Victor kissed him again and looked to Yuri, “I guess we need to go shopping then.”

“What about all the leggings I already got him?” Yuri said. 

“Yurio, please!” Victor said, “The legs are way too big for him in those!” 

 

* * *

 

Yuri had ditched them the minute they made it to the mall. Victor had to laugh as he took Yuuri to the store to get him some proper clothing. Victor was surprised they had gone this long without any, and he had been encouraging Yuuri to get some, but Yuuri insisted to wear his sweaters. 

“But I like wearing your tops,” Yuuri said as they walked into the store. “They smell like you.” 

Victor laughed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri had taken to keeping his shirts after he wore them. Victor said he would wash them, but Yuuri insisted as they smelled more like him this way. Victor imported in a cologne that worked with his pheromones, bringing out a sweet rose scent to his skin-- Yuuri was addicted to it. 

They looked through the pants and grabbed a few pairs. 

“Let’s go try these one,” Victor said, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, his voice dropping deep. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri said, the blush growing on his cheeks, his vision snapping over from pink edges to all pink.

As they stepped into the changing room, Victor followed him, closing the door and smiling at Yuuri. The blush only grew as there were other people in room changing and trying on clothing. Though Yuuri had to get the leggings off that were too tight under his belly. He only wished he could have been graceful as he held the wall with one hand and tugged at the pants. 

“Here, let me help,” Victor said as he fell to his knees, taking the other pant leg in his hands and slipping them off Yuuri. He raised the hem of the sweater Yuuri was wearing and kissed at his belly, his warm hands on each side, rubbing lightly. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri hissed out quietly. 

Victor could not take his hands off of Yuuri, even at a department store as they got him new clothing. 

“I will buy you the entire store,” Victor whispered to Yuuri’s belly. 

Yuuri groaned. Victor had become even more…  _ Victor _ since his pregnancy. Every day his stomach grew a little more. It was still hard to tell when he had Victor’s sweaters on, but since Victor always kept them pushed up and his hands on him, Yuuri did not know how the next four and half months were going to go. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined as Victor started to tug at his underwear. 

“I can get you more of these too,” Victor said as he pulled them down. 

Blinking again, Yuuri was seeing red. Having Victor kiss at his stomach, his hands on his hips and kissing lower, Yuuri knew there was no stopping him. Victor was always obsessed with Yuuri and his body-- be it he had a few extra pounds or was in top form shape. To Victor, Yuuri was perfect, and now that he carried their babies, Victor just overwhelmed with emotions for his husband.

Victor kissed more at his stomach, his thumbs pressing into his hips, holding him to the wall. Dipping his tongue into Yuuri’s navel, Yuuri had to bite his bottom lip as he looked down at his alpha. The way Victor was with him before this pregnancy and during it, only made everything more perfect. He had to wonder how he got so lucky in his life. The thought was out of his head as Victor kissed lower and lower, before taking his half hard cock into his mouth and immediately sucking him hard. Yuuri had to bite his hand to keep from crying out.

There were times Victor was just evil. Yuuri loved to whine and moan when they fooled around, but Victor liked to do things like this, and see if Yuuri could keep quiet. Long licks at his cock had Yuuri closing his eyes and breathing hard, biting his hand even more. He knew they could not take too long, but the way Victor was working him in his mouth, Yuuri knew it would not take long. 

A knock at their door and Yuuri gasped-- Victor never stopped. 

“Did you need another size, sir?” the sales woman asked. 

Yuuri looked down, seeing Victor smile around his cock, as if mocking him. 

“Na-no! I-I’m fine!” Yuuri choked out. 

“Well just let me know!” she said before walking back off. 

Yuuri whimpered as quietly as he could, Victor knew exactly how to get him off. It was only a few short minutes later, he found himself releasing in his husbands mouth. Victor kissed back up his belly, then standing up and capturing his lips. Yuuri could taste himself in Victor’s mouth, knowing his vision was not changing back from red anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

Victor bought Yuuri too many pairs of pants. He did not care, he wanted his husband comfortable throughout the rest of this pregnancy. He was even able to talk Yuuri into a couple maternity tops to wear too. He knew Yuuri loved to wear his, but Victor claimed he would wear the shirt for a few hours around the house if Yuuri really wanted. Seeing Yuuri smile at that idea was all he needed. 

Yuri had met them at the store so he could help with the bags. Victor had to smile as he saw Yuri with a bag of soft pretzels-- knowing they were one of Yuuri’s favorite treats. Sitting at a small table, they all ate the pretzels and chatted. 

“We need to do a baby shower!” Victor said.

“Already planning it,” Yuri mumbled as he was engrossed in his phone. 

Victor and Yuuri both raised their eyebrows at each other. They were not sure what Yuri had planned-- but they knew it would be wonderful-- or a beautiful disaster. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you much for following my fluffy story! Happy all around!!!! Let me know what you think so far! More coming tomorrow !!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Free Day

They had taken Yuri with them to the doctor so they could do the ultrasound and see what the gender of the babies would be. Victor and Yuuri did not want to know till the baby shower, and the doctor had passed Yuri the envelope. 

“I wanna know what the piglets are going to be,” Yuri had said as his defense.

They both knew there was another story to it all. Yuri had been very involved in all of this. He came by a couple times a week-- especially if Victor was busy so Yuuri did not have to be alone. Most nights found him at the dinner table with them, even watching movies in the evening and sometimes crashing on the couch. Victor found it adorable how taken Yuri had become with Yuuri. Sure-- he bitched and complained, but Victor had never seen Yuri do anything he didn’t want to. 

Yuri also used it as an excuse to eat all the foods that were restricted in his diet. 

As they left out of the doctor’s office, they saw Yuri would not wait and peaked into the envelope. They both watched as those green eyes teared up and he put the paper back in the envelope. Yuuri nudged Victor and nodded his head. 

“Hey Yurio, we wanted to talk to you,” Yuuri said. 

Yuri sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, “Um, yeah… what?”

“Well, you see… Victor and I, we talked with Mari. She is going to be the babies’ godmother,” Yuuri said. 

“Well no shit. That is your sister,” Yuri said. 

Victor and Yuuri stopped before getting into the car, Yuri raised an eyebrow and just stared at them. 

“We want you to be their godfather,” Victor said. 

A tear ran down Yuri’s cheek and he nodded his head, “Fuck yeah I will!” 

Then Victor saw a miracle happen, Yuri hugged them both. Though he will deny it to this day. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri had indeed worked hard to make the shower the best he could. Victor was proud of him. Yuuri was entering his seventh month of pregnancy, and carrying two babies, made his belly lopsided and huge. 

They had woken up that morning and were immediately kicked out their flat. Yuri had come rushing in and pushing them out. As Victor was grabbing their coats, Yuri smiled and said to come back around noon. 

Neither knew what he had up his sleeve as he had been quiet about the whole ordeal. Taking Yuuri’s hands, they went to walk to the cafe a few blocks away. The weather was nice for walking, and he knew his husband would be hungry at this point. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri had spared nothing. He turned their aesthetically pleasing flat into a baby wonderland. He was using the decorations as the reveal for the babies genders and had brought in some friends to help. He had sent Mila to get the cake he ordered, and Georgi to grab the snacks. 

Currently he was standing on a step stool as Otabek held one end of a banner for him to hang up. 

“You think you got enough balloons?” Otabek asked him. 

“Never enough! Just wait till the pig sees all this! He is going to love it!” Yuri said. 

Otabek had to shake his head, this was definitely a different side of Yuri he had never seen. 

 

* * *

 

Walking down the hallway, they saw Yuri was waiting and bouncing in place. 

“Come on, pig! Everyone is waiting!” Yuri was saying. 

Approaching the door, Yuuri had never seen Yuri smile the way he was. He had taken knowing the babies genders to heart-- and organizing the baby shower. Especially now that he took on role of godfather, it warmed their hearts on how excited Yuri had become. 

“Alright you two! Come on in!” Yuri said as he opened the door. 

Yuuri and Victor started to cry immediately. Their black and white aesthetically pleasing flat was turned into a bubble gum pink, leopard print nightmare. Yuri had two banners that said “It’s a GIRL” on them and everything was blanketed in pink. 

A slipcover over the couch in pink leopard print, stuffed pink cats everywhere Yuri manage to fit them, pink punch, pink gifts-- everything. Streamers where dangling from the ceiling and balloons tied on anything that would hold them. It was amazing, it was overdone-- It was Yuri. 

“You are having girls,” Yuri said with a huge grin. 

Everyone was there-- all the skaters-- even Yakov and Lilia made it out. Making his way around the room, Yuuri hugged everyone. It had been quite some time since they had all been together, and crammed into their flat, celebrating their babies-- only made Yuuri tear up. By the time he had hugged everyone, he was a blubbering mess. Victor took him in his arms and excused themselves for a moment to go back to their bedroom and clean Yuuri’s face. 

They had to laugh when they saw two pink stuffed tigers on their bed. Yuri had out done himself. 

“Baby, are you ok?” Victor asked. 

“Everyone… came out… for our… girls!” Yuuri sobbed out.

Victor chuckled and hugged his omega to him. 

“Girls, Vitya! Girls!” Yuuri said. 

“I know love, I know. I am thrilled.”

Yuuri started to sob again. Victor put his arm around him and hugged him close, keeping Yuuri’s face near his neck-- knowing his scent helped. A few moments later, a soft knock and Yuri was standing there, looking at them both. Sitting on the bed, Yuri nodded to Victor as Victor let Yuuri go, allowing Yuri to comfort him as he got a cloth for his face. 

“Yuri… you did all this… for our girls!” Yuuri was sobbing. 

“Da, da,” Yuri said as he rubbed Yuuri’s back. 

Yuuri’s belly was so large, it was pressed to Yuri’s side, the babies started to kick and Yuri had to laugh. 

“They are already abusing me!” Yuri laughed out while Victor came back into the room, washing Yuuri’s face so they could rejoin the party. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri joked he was going to keep to count each time Yuuri cried during the shower. He cried over the cake, he cried with every stuffed cat that was hidden all over the flat (twenty in total), he cried when Yuri told everyone he was taking role of godfather. After awhile, Yuri lost count and everyone had to just hug Yuuri as much as they could, keeping tissues in hand for him. 

Every gift gave Yuuri a new reason to cry. Phichit gave them stuff hamsters in pink dresses. Celestino had speciality made pink skating jackets for them. Even Victor shed a tear at the tiny pearl bracelets Chris had gotten for each baby. Otabek kept his tasteful with cloth diapers and burp clothes, saying with two babies, you can never have enough. Georgi had given them an entire collection of fairy tale stories, and Mila gave Yuuri a card saying she would babysit whenever they wanted. 

When Yakov and Lilia handed Yuuri a Tiffany Blue box, Yuuri had to gasp. Inside where two baby rattles and hair brushes. Another set of tears and Yuri was getting impatient. He was saving his gift for last. 

The bag was huge. Yuri had it hidden in a closet and pulled it out. It took Yuuri and Victor digging through the bag-- finding many animal print baby girl dress, onesies, pajamas-- anything. He got them in pairs of two and smiled. 

“You will have the best dressed babies in Russia!” Yuri exclaimed. 

Yuuri was so overwhelmed, he started to cry again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Pampering | Body Worship

Everything was swollen on Yuuri’s body. He had to wear his ring around his neck on a chain as his fingers had doubled in size. He would rub at the indensure on his finger, missing his ring. One thing he hated, when he got anxious, he always turned his ring, and it was not there. It would send a panic to him for the briefest moment before remembering it was around his neck. Still on his body, but not the same-- making him sad that he had to reach for his neck to touch the gold ring that matched Victor’s.

Hair tickling the back of his neck. He never knew his hair could grow so fast, but Victor loved to comb his fingers through it and told Yuuri that they would cut it after the babies were born. Yuuri hated how it just hung there, he couldn’t do a damn thing with his hair. 

Shoes didn’t fit. Yuuri had taken to wearing slippers around the flat and he had one pair of sandals he could still just manage to get on his feet. 

Everything was swollen. Looking in the mirror, Yuuri was poking at his cheeks. His face was never this puffy, even at his largest size (till now). Victor’s shirts did not fit around his stomach anymore, and his chest was sensitive. About a month ago, Yuuri noticed his chest had started to swell, not like women’s breast, but they got fuller-- his nipples hurt. Even the softest shirts Victor could find him, made him cry out. They found soft padds he could put over his nipples and helped with any rubbing. 

Yuuri had not seen his feet in weeks, and he still had eight weeks to go. He was miserable and had trouble sleeping. Victor had gotten him special pillows that he would place around Yuuri to help make him more comfortable, but Yuuri found, pressing his belly into Victor’s back at night as he hugged his shoulders was the best. The babies kicked at Victor all night, and Yuuri could get a little sleep.

If Victor was bad when Yuuri’s stomach had just started to show-- it was even worse now. It was hard for Yuuri to understand, as he had to put a pillow behind his lower back on the couch to get comfortable, his belly so obscenely stuck out, his hands and feet swollen and his face felt greasy. Yuuri had never felt so fat, bloated and unattractive in his life. 

This was not what Victor saw. 

Every time Victor looked at Yuuri, he saw his husband, the mother of his children. He only loved him more. There was a glow about Yuuri, even when he had to put his hand to his lower back due to pain-- Victor would run behind him, and massage his back. Many evenings, Victor would rub Yuuri’s feet, his ankles-- anywhere Yuuri complained about. 

There were moments Victor though he could not love Yuuri anymore than he already did, then he would see Yuuri sitting on the couch, rubbing his stomach and talking quietly. Victor would just stand there quietly and feel the tears come to his eyes. How had his life turned from so boring and mundane, to perfect and wonderful? 

He knew it was harder for Yuuri to do certain things, like putting socks on his feet, or shoes-- bending over to get something that had fallen. Victor was there immediately for him, helping with whatever he needed. Being as it was only about two months left, Victor was taking less time on the ice, but Yuuri still walked with him down to the rink, and he sat there smiling as Victor practiced. 

Victor knew the seats there were not that comfortable, and he begged Yuuri to just stay home. Yuuri refused, saying ice was in their bloods, and their daughters. It made Victor’s mouth form that incredible heart shaped smile. The walk to the skating was nice exercise for him-- as he had to give up his jogs a few months back when his stomach grew too big-- too much stress on his body. 

The other day as he practiced, he watched as Yuri came strolling through, juice smoothies for himself and Yuuri-- along with a pillow for his back. Yuri would spit fire out at Yuuri, but actions always showed differently. He knew Yuuri craved the mango and cream smoothies, and Yuri always seem to have one when he came back from his lunch break. 

 

* * *

 

Helping Yuuri dry off from his shower was part of his nighttime ritual. He could use the extra soft towels he ordered to rub the water off him. Yuuri complained his body was gross and disgusting, but that was not what Victor saw. Every line that covered Yuuri’s overly stretched stomach, were lines of love. Victor would prop Yuuri up in their bed once he was dried down, pull out the cocoa butter lotion and massage it gently into his skin. 

This was probably one of his absolute favorite things to do. Yuuri would moan and just lay back-- enjoying all the little things Victor did without complaint. It also gave Victor a chance to just stare at every glorious inch of his husband’s beautiful body.

Victor would start at his feet, rubbing the lotion in, feeling how swollen Yuuri’s body was. Yuuri hated how his ankles had blown up so much, and groaned when ever Victor kiss them. 

“Vitya! I’m a bloated pig!” Yuuri whined. 

“Oh Kobuta-chan, you are my beautiful bloated pig though,” Victor said as he kissed his way up Yuuri’s leg, then stopped so he could rub some lotion on his lower legs. 

The higher Victor went, he would stop to kiss. Getting to Yuuri’s inner thighs, feeling how soft they were drove him wild. Light pink stretch marks that Victor made sure he spent plenty of time kissing and licking, before he allowed his fingers to sink into the soft flesh, making him love Yuuri being puffy and swollen. Victor decided this was how he loved Yuuri the most. Even when Yuuri was in top form, could bend his body in any direction, muscles hard and defined-- there was something so pure, exceptional-- magnificent about Yuuri’s body this way.

“Vitya! Please! I am so gross!” 

Victor would stop and look up at Yuuri, his face serious and kiss Yuuri’s steadily growing stomach. 

“Yuuri, you are growing life inside of you… our babies… if only you could see how breathtaking you are,” Victor said. 

Yuuri bit him bottom lip, then ran his hands over his stomach. Victor hated how Yuuri thought so little of himself. Everyone was so captivated by him. He watched Yuri, Georgi-- hell even Mila and Yakov about trip over their feet at the rink to see if they could do anything for Yuuri at any given minute. 

He remembers how Yakov gave him hell for dragging his husband to his practice. It only took Yuuri laying a hand on his arm and explaining he wanted to come, and Yakov about melted. Victor tried not to laugh when Yakov got quiet and went back to watch his skaters. People would bring him drinks, snacks, offer him chairs to prop his feet on-- Yuuri didn’t it see it as that. He explained to Victor they probably just felt sorry for him. 

Taking the lotion again, Victor worked it over Yuuri’s stomach, spending time to make sure it was all absorbed in. Yuuri would get so relaxed as he did this. The more he would rub in the lotion, he could hear Yuuri practically purring from it. 

Seeing Yuuri get sleepy from the warm shower and light massage-- Victor moved around and repositioned them on the bed so he was behind Yuuri, and Yuuri was propped against him. It helped with Yuuri’s lower back, and Victor could wrap his arms around Yuuri, feeling the babies move and kick. Leaving his hands on his husband’s stomach, he could hear Yuuri’s breathing turn even as his head turned on his chest. Kissing the top of his head, he would let Yuuri rest a bit and just marvel at the wonders of Yuuri’s body-- keeping their babies safe and strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Breastfeeding | Lactation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Breastfeeding | Lactation Kink

Yuuri was getting excited, entering into his ninth month, he knew it would not be much longer. When he walked, he swore he had a waddle to him. His back arched a bit when he walked due to the sheer size of his stomach. The doctor had said him and both babies were in immaculate health and to stay as active as his body allowed. 

Today, Victor was taking him to the bookstore. Yuuri wanted more baby books. For some reason, he felt like they did not have enough. It was only a couple blocks and Yuuri insisted they walk. The weather was nice, and little walk would do him good. 

Yuuri could see the concerned look on Victor’s face. He had to promised they would walk slow and Victor finally gave in.

They had spent the last month working on the nursery. Yuri had even gotten into it. The first thing they did was set up a nice rocking chair in the room for Yuuri to sit in, then he got to laughing as Victor and Yuri yelled over putting the furniture together. There was a point that Yuuri thought they were going to give up, but in the end, they had made it all work and it was beautiful. The room was set up in soft grays, and purples-- along with the all bubblegum pink stuff Yuri kept bringing over. 

There were moments when Yuri and Victor were putting together furniture, that Yuuri would sit in the rocking chair, and pet Makkachin as the babies kicked inside of him. Even though Yuri and Victor were bickering back and forth, he knew everything was perfect. The edges of his vision stayed a soft pink these days-- the closer he got to his due date, the more Victor’s scent seem to be stronger, bolder, comforting. It made Yuuri smile as he knew it was just his alpha’s way of staking claim. They even had to smile when Yuri’s scent got stronger around him. Victor would tease Yuri and catch some harsh words in return, but it still warmed Yuuri’s heart. He knew he had two alphas that would always look out for him. His life was coming together so perfectly, he would find himself crying, which only got Victor and Yuri’s attention. 

“Dammit, he is crying again. Why is he always crying?” Yuri asked. 

Victor would smile and shake his head. 

Setting up for one baby is hard, setting up for two was crazy. Everything they bought they bought in pairs. Mobiles set up over each crib with snowflakes dancing around them. Double strollers, two cradles, two cribs-- it all seemed so much. 

Yuuri tried to push these thoughts out of his head. Raising two babies at once would be hard. They had a huge support system and he knew they had plenty of help-- plus Victor was taking off for quite some time after the babies were born to help him. Victor had brought up them even getting a nanny at one point, but Yuuri shook his head. They would raise their babies. He knew his parents and his sister would come once the babies were born to visit, and they had the Russian skating team that was all too enthusiastic over the arrival of the babies. 

They were still debating names. Two different cultures had come together and the only thing they could not come up with-- were what to name the girls. They had many names, and never could choose. Even when Yuri was over-- he hated them all, so he was no help. He said name one ‘Storm’ and the other ‘Fye’. Then Yuuri remembered what Yuri names his cat, and he didn’t ask him anymore. 

They had almost made it to the bookstore, when across the street a baby had started crying. Yuuri stopped as his felt a warm, almost tingly sensation in his chest. It spread from his nipples outward. He could not explain it, it was almost a calming sensation-- but at the same time, his body was doing something it never had before. 

“Oh no!” Yuuri yelled out. 

Victor turned and saw. The front of Yuuri’s shirt was soaked at his chest. 

“The doctor said this might happen,” Yuuri said, mortified they were out on the street and his shirt was soaked through, only getting worse the more the baby was crying.    
Victor was wearing a button down shirt with an undershirt under it. Without a word, he took it off and helped Yuuri put it on. They could only button the top few buttons, but it covered where Yuuri was soaked through. 

“Let’s get you home,” Victor said with a smile and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri knew his face was a deep red color. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s chest had been steadily swelling on him. His entire pectoral region seemed to tighten and though it was not fully formed breast, he noticed the change. They were sore and a lot of times he put hot water bottles on the top of his chest to ease some of tension. 

As they got back to their flat, Yuuri was completely embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry Vitya… I didn’t know it would happen like this,” Yuuri quietly said as he went back to their room and unbuttoned the top of Victor’s shirt, slipping it off, then his wet shirt. 

“Yuuri, there is nothing to be sorry about. It is your body getting ready for our babies,” Victor said. 

Yuuri noticed his nipples were still slowly leaking and grabbed a towel, mortified. 

“It is like I have lost total control over my body!” Yuuri cried out. 

Victor could see the tears in Yuuri’s eyes and rushed over to hug him. Covering his face in kisses, he heard the giggle come from Yuuri. Tipping his chin up, he leaned down, kissing Yuuri deeply, removing the towel where Yuuri had it pressed to his chest. It was awkward with Yuuri’s stomach in the way, but Victor would lean in to kiss him better. 

Moving his mouth down Yuuri’s neck, the soft scent that had taken Yuuri over once he had gotten pregnant filled Victor’s mind, making his vision go a darker pink.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed out. 

Pushing him back to the bed, Victor sucked at the sensitive spot on Yuuri’s neck, knowing he would be moaning more at first contact. His hands roaming over Yuuri’s body, his swollen belly, budding chest-- Victor could not get enough of his omega. Kissing at Yuuri’s collarbones, he could not help but suck lightly till the color started to raise in Yuuri’s skin. He had no control over where his mouth was moving-- a nipple being gently sucked on. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried out. 

It was sweet and salty. Victor could not pinpoint which was more prominent. It had a softness to it as Yuuri’s scent did. Opening his eyes, his vision was bleeding red as he moaned and massages at Yuuri’s other swollen breast.  He could feel himself growing harder and harder the more he suckled on his husband nipple, though he could not stop himself. Yuuri kept trying to push him off his chest, but Victor was not having it. 

Everything about Yuuri was too perfect and this only added to it. Giving the one nipple a break, he moved his body so he could get the other one. A low moan escaped his throat as his mouth covered Yuuri’s nipple, his hips grinding into Yuuri’s as he did this. He was fully hard, and the more the sweet and salty liquid that went into his mouth, the harder he got. Moving his hand down Yuuri’s body, he reached under his pants, stroking his husband’s cock, loving how it swelled up in his hand. 

Making love had been challenging lately, on their sides on at times, or Yuuri on top seemed to be the most comfortable for them. Yuuri could not stay on his back long, and Victor longed for when he could bend his husband back under him, fucking him through a mattress. 

He also knew he could easily wait. 

Turning Yuuri so his back was to his chest, Victor pushed Yuuri’s pants down and could feel how wet he was. It was slow, as they rocked against one another, Victor using this moment to let his hands roam Yuuri’s body, gently biting down on the gland on his neck. Yuuri moaned out and Victor kept the rhythm slow and steady. 

His husband’s body was doing miraculous things, and he planned to take advantage of all he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few notes to this -- What Victor was getting from Yuuri was the colostrum. Since the babies are not born yet and his body is getting ready-- in case anyone was wondering… Not sure why lactation was before the babies being born, but I am just following the prompts! Lol!!!!! 
> 
> _Just a quick note-- so there is no confusion. Yuri is putting of protection scent as Victor is, but in a totally different way. His scent is not staking claim to Yuuri, it is just saying he will protect him and the babies, regardless. (nothing sexual in this story between Yuuri or Yuri-- totally platonic.)_
> 
> **I need names for the girls!** Any suggestions? Something that can be Russian or Japanese or hell… anything that would work for twin girls for Victuuri here! EEK! They are born TOMORROW!!!!
> 
> **(There will also be a bonus chapter to this, I know the week ends Sunday, but I have one more idea I NEED TO GET OUT! Hope yall don’t mind! So expect an EXTRA chapter come Monday!)**
> 
> Thank you so much! I know these are short and quick chapters, but they have been fun and not stressful at all. Love the comments and the love this is getting! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Labor | Labor-Inducing Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Labor | Labor-Inducing Sex

Nothing was comfortable these days. Even when he laid back against Victor, after a few moments, his body ached and he was wiggling to get up. Nights were miserable-- the babies kicked nonstop when he laid down, even pressing his stomach to Victor’s back was not helping. He tried sitting up in the lounge chair, sometimes that would help. He was always tired, and always hungry. 

Yuuri felt like he had been pregnant forever. This had to be the longest anyone has ever been pregnant. The doctor said he was doing great, and both babies-- so not to rush it. 

He was very restless. The flat was not clean enough. Victor had even brought in a cleaning person to go over the entire place-- Yuuri was still not happy. That morning when Victor woke up, found Yuuri on his hands and knees in the kitchen floor, scrubbing every inch. The problem with this, his belly kept rubbing on the tile, and the front of his shirt was soaked from it. 

“Yuuri! What are you doing?” Victor asked. 

“That cleaning company didn’t do a good job,” Yuuri mumbled as he dipped the scrubbing brush back into the bucket and went to cleaning. 

“Yuuri, they did fine,” Victor said as he grabbed a brush and joined Yuuri. He was not sure what was going on, but it seem to calm Yuuri and they had spent the entire day, cleaning what was already cleaned. 

Victor had to stop him when he pulled out the vacuum cleaner, saying he would do it and for Yuuri to sit and rest a bit. Still, Yuuri could not rest. There was an energy inside him and he could not stop it. Looking out the window, there was a spot on it, Yuuri decided the windows needed cleaning. 

Scrubbing the windows, he heard their front door open, but didn’t turn to look. The windows were filthy and Yuuri could not believe they had let them get that bad. 

“What is the buta doing now?” Yuri asked. 

“He woke up like this… just cleaning,” Victor said.

“I can hear you!” Yuuri spit out. 

“I brought you a smoothie,” Yuri said. 

“Let me finish this window,” Yuuri said.

Yuri had stayed with all day and even helped with the cleaning. They finally got Yuuri to sit and have dinner. There was a restless feeling still about him as he looked at the kitchen. They had cleaned the counters, but he felt they could be cleaned down again. He was not even halfway through his meal before he was up and cleaning the counter. 

“I’ve heard of this,” Yuri said, “It is called ‘nesting’ or something. He is getting the place ready for the piglets.” 

“Da, I had a cleaning person come in the other day,” Victor said. “Yuuri, baby, please- come finish your meal and then we can clean off the counters.” 

“This place is filthy! How can we bring babies here with it like this!” Yuuri yelled out as he started scrubbing more at the counter. 

Victor and Yuri sighed, knowing they were in for more cleaning. 

 

* * *

 

They had cleaned into the night, and Victor finally had to put his foot down-- making Yuuri stop. He hated the way Yuuri pouted, but he knew his husband needed to rest as he had been nonstop all day long. Guiding him to the shower, Victor promised they would clean more tomorrow. 

As they laid in bed, the pent up energy was still in Yuuri-- he knew Victor was tired, but he was not sleeping. Kissing at Victor’s shoulder, he heard him moan softly and turn over. Yuuri could smell the strong intoxicating scent of Victor as their lips met. Yuuri felt a need in him that was strong, overwhelming. He needed his alpha more than anything at this moment. 

Whining against Victor lips, he needed those hands on him, those lips kissing him, that warm body pressed up against him. Everything in him called out for Victor, wanting him. Something had awaken inside him, the desire fueled, needing extinguished. Victor seem to know what he needed as his hands worked over his body, his mouth trialing to his neck. 

Yuuri’s vision was deep red, his need was that strong. Even as awkward as it was with his overly swollen belly, Yuuri did not care. Pushing his alpha to his back, straddling those strong hips, he could feel the slick as his body was ablaze. Victor had lately been taking things slowly with him, being careful-- that was not what Yuuri wanted. Taking control, Yuuri joined his alpha, rocking against him, moaning loudly at each thrust of his alpha’s hips. 

His orgasm hit him instantly, without warning. Moaning out, Yuuri only wished he could lean forward and kiss his alpha, but his body would not allow it. Tightening around Victor’s cock, he heard the low moan of his alpha as their bodies locked together-- covered wet with sweat as Victor’s knot grew inside of him. 

Looking down at his alpha, Yuuri felt the love grow in his heart. Victor had given him babies, and cherish him so much. Tears were springing to his eyes again-- he knew he cried easily, but he was bathed with emotion and love. They would have their family, and he knew Victor would always be there for them. He had been blessed in so many ways in the last few years, and though the road before them was scary, he knew with Victor there, they could do this. 

They were breathing hard as Victor’s knot deflated, something ‘popped’ inside Yuuri. He was still straddling Victor. His eyes got large as he looked at his alpha, his vision still red. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. 

“I think my water just broke,” Yuuri said. 

“Are… are you sure?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri could only nod as he got off the bed, grabbing his robe. “We need to get to the hospital.” 

“Yurochka!” Victor yelled down the hallway, Yuri had fallen asleep on the couch, as he did most nights. “Yurochka!” 

“Vitya! You are yelling,” Yuuri said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Victor nodded, “Yes, I know… I just… I don’t know what to do!” 

“Well I need to get dressed,” Yuuri said as he felt the water trickling down his leg. “And a towel.” 

Yuri came back to the room, Yuuri in his robe, Victor still naked. 

“What the hell is this?” Yuri yelled, covering his eyes. 

“Yurio, my water broke,” Yuuri said. 

“Shit!” Yuri yelled. 

Now Yuuri stood there with two stunned Russians, just staring at him. He was already scared himself, but he needed them to snap out of it. 

“Right, right. Yuri, get the suitcase and we will meet you in the living room,” Victor said. 

Yuri nodded and ran down the hallway. Yuuri turned to Victor, leaning in to kiss him.

“We are going to be parents,” Yuuri whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated, there will be ONE MORE FINAL chapter to this! I’ll post first thing Monday morning! We will meet the babies and their names! I did pick them out-- they are not Russian or Japanese, but I feel they fit this very well!
> 
> Thank you everyone for following this week! It has been a joyride from beginning to end! I am still new to Omega Verse and have never done MPreg either. I took a lot of my experience and put into Yuuri on this. The cleaning, the wet shirt in the last chapter-- the feelings Yuuri was having-- I just pulled from my own experience. 
> 
> **I cannot thank everyone enough for all the love on this! <3 <3 <3 See you tomorrow for the final chapter!!!! **
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Bonus Day

The labor was long and hard. After nothing was happening in ways of the babies not moving, they called for a c-section. Yuuri was scared-- but in the end he was rewarded with two baby girls. 

The entire Russian skating team had made their way to the hospital, all waiting for word of the babies. Victor was the only one allowed back during the surgery, leaving his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, kissing his forehead, keeping him calm. At the first sounds of a baby crying, they both started crying. After a second cry and a moment for Yuuri to see and kiss their heads, they were taken to be cleaned. 

Both girls were only a week early, and in perfect health. Once they had Yuuri all back and settled, they allowed Yuri into the room. 

Yuri fell to his knees at the bed crying, Victor had to put his hand on his shoulder as they were both overcome with emotion. Yuuri was propped on the bed, both babies in his arms, looking perfect and beautiful. Two equally dark heads of hair, pink little bodies with a heart shaped mouths. 

“Yurio, please meet Grace and Hope,” Yuuri said as he gestured for Victor to take a baby and hand to Yuri.

Yuri sat on the bed as a baby was handed to him. “Give me the other one too!” Yuri barked out. 

Victor got the other baby, helping Yuri hold both, and then he smiled with tears in his eyes as Victor took a picture of him holding the babies. 

Yuri was also the one-- after an hour of all of them taking turns holding the babies, to run out to the waiting room, yelling and crying over the babies to everyone waiting. 

 

* * *

 

It had been a month, and their lives had never been more chaotic and perfect. The babies woke at all hours, as did Yuuri to feed. He had taking to pumping so he could sleep some-- plus it allowed to help with the feeding, as nursing two babies is hard on the body. 

They had joked that Yuri had moved in with them. He had a basket he kept his clothes in, and just seemed to stay. They did not complain as he was a huge help-- and continued to bring Yuuri smoothies (he claimed it was good for the babies).

It had taken a couple weeks, but the babies showed they favored Yuuri’s looks in so many ways. They were perfectly identical, except Grace had a small birthmark on her shoulder. They both had brilliant blue eyes like Victor’s and his famous smile. They had won over anyone who came over to see them. The problem was getting Yuri to share the babies. He had taken to growling when anyone got near him to see the babies. Victor laughed and said he was turning out to be an amazing alpha. 

The weeks seem to fly by faster than Yuuri ever imagined. He knew being a parent would be exhausting, but he never knew just how happy it would make him. Many nights were just spent just quiet at the flat with Victor and Yuri, watching movies and holding babies. He could not imagine what his life was before this. 

His weight started to go down quickly-- he was told the more he nursed how it would help his body. His stomach was still soft, but he was able to move around more freely than he had before. Only a tiny little scar above his pelvic bone. His stomach as covered in nasty deep red and purple lines from the stretch marks, and the doctors told him they would never go away, but fade over time. Victor kissed them and said they were beautiful reminders of what Yuuri went through to have these babies. Yuuri grimace when he saw them, but was thankful his husband only seem to love him even more-- no matter how flawed his body had become. It did warm his heart how Victor still would hug him at night, those large hands where his stomach was soft, whispering how much he loved him and their family. Yuuri would bear any marks on his body if this was the outcome. 

 

* * *

 

It was six weeks in when Mila came through with Georgi and demanded they take Yuuri out for a spa day. He was nervous leaving the babies, but Victor and Yuri assured him they could do this and it was only for a couple hours. Yuuri made sure he pumped real good and had his phone on him. 

It was nice being pampered, and finally getting his hair trimmed. Being away from the babies did stress him a bit, but Mila and Georgi were good distractions. Talking about their dating dramas and having Yuuri laugh with them. It was nice to get out. 

He about ran back to the flat. It had been four hours, he needed to pump and he needed to see his babies. Quietly going into the flat-- he could hear the tv on. As he went into the living room, tears filled his eyes. 

Victor and Makkachin were on the couch holding Hope. She was asleep against his chest as Victor slept. Makkachin has started to wag her tail when she saw Yuuri and Yuuri signaled her to stay and be quiet. 

In the chair on the other side of the room, Yuri was sleeping with Grace fast asleep on him. Taking his phone out, he quickly took a million pictures as he wiped the tears away. The flat was a wreck, but everyone was peaceful and sleeping. 

 

* * *

 

Victor laughed that the girls might be his and Yuuri’s-- but they somehow got Yuri’s attitude. They didn’t cry much, but when there was something they didn’t like, they raised total hell. Grace could easily scowl at the them as she reached her eight week mark, and Hope practically growled when she was unhappy. They laughed and told Yuri to stop being such an influence on their babies. 

Victor was still skating part time, they would bundle the babies up and use the double stroller to walk to the arena. Spending an afternoon there was always fun. The skaters loved seeing the babies, and no one was surprised when Lilia continued to show up. She had taken a liking to the babies, and offered them private ballet lessons in a few years. 

The memory books filled quickly as between the three of them, they were always taking pictures. One of their favorites was where Yakov was holding Grace-- he was yelling at Yuri as Grace held the scowl on her face (they had to laugh as Grace was never scared over his yelling, she would scrunch her face up the way the Yakov did, as if imitating him). Next to him was Lilia cradling Hope, kissing her forehead. Victor had to printed out and framed-- Yakov kept that picture on his desk. 

At night time-- when the girls woke up, it never bothered Yuuri to go and nurse them. It was his private time holding them and whispering all his little secrets and wishes to them. He told them just how loved they were, and how protected they would always be. A lot of time he would fall asleep holding them both in his rocking chair, only for Victor to shortly find them. Those were the pictures Victor took and kept in his phone. It was a private moment for his husband and their twins-- it was Victor’s entire world. 

Life and Love never held such a stronger meaning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Two baby girls! Grace and Hope!!!! Thank you everyone for following this week with me! This is why we got an extra little chapter! I am still fairly new to Omega Verse and this was my first time doing a real MPreg. I will say, I mirrored so much of this from my pregnancy and what I remember of it (was so long ago). 
> 
> This has been a fun, fluffy story for me! Highlighting my OTPs love -- and on a grander scale at that! I cannot thank everyone enough for holding my hand through this and showing me the love you have! 
> 
> **Again! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! XOXOX**
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
